Avión de papel
by nassa'de'black'lautner
Summary: Alice Brandon, una chica de 16 años con una enfermedad que puede terminar con su vida en cualquier momento... inspirada en la cancion "avion de papel" de rin y len Kagamine Mi primer one-chot espero que les guste


**Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephen Meyer yo solo juego con ellos =), pero si fueran míos me quedaría con Jacob jeje **

Avión de papel

**POV ALICE**

Yo soy Alice, una chica pequeña, de 16 años, de ojos color café almendra y de test blanca. Lamentablemente tengo una enfermedad que me carcome cada día, con la que mi padre me sobreprotege, ya que mi madre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña, además, soy hija única, por todo eso, hoy estoy en el campo.

Era un día, no muy tarde, yo estaba paseando por el jardín de mi pequeña casita de campo. De pronto escuche un ruido a lo lejos, seguí ese sonido y me encuentro con una reja de alambres filudos.

-¿Hay alguien hay? –grité-

No contesto nadien, luego de un tiempo veo a un chico que se venia acercando hacia la reja, el chico era rubio, muy alto, de ojos color celeste cielo y de test blanca, se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock, mucho gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Brandon, mucho gusto igualmente- dije

Con esas simples palabras, me empecé a enamorar perdidamente de él. Pasaron los meses y nos hicimos los mejores amigos, yo no le conté de esta pequeña amistad a mi padre, por que sabía que no me lo permitiría.

Un día, nos reunimos, como siempre, frente en frente de las rejas y él me pidió que fuera su novia, yo muy emocionada acepte y desde entonces nos empezamos a comunicar por vías de cartas por aviones de papel, que él mismo me enseñó a hacer.

Un día nos quedamos de juntar, pero no pude por que ese día me tocaba terapia, yo, aún no le decía de mi enfermedad a Jazz, asique solamente le deje una carta que mentía diciéndole que me iba a ir a un viaje por un tiempo, pero la verdad, estaría en una habitación escondida en mi casa que tenia todos los implementos para mi terapia, no quería preocupar a Jazz. La terapia solo iba a durar 2 días.

La terapia, no salió nada bien, me dijeron que me quedaba poco tiempo, pero, estaba decidida, le iba a decir a Jazz de mi enfermedad, depende de lo que él me diga, me voy a escapar con él, para poder estar con Jazz mis últimos días.

-Jazz, Jazz, te tengo que decir algo importante-

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo preocupado

-Es que… es muy difícil de explicarlo pero lo are para no dejarte en el abismo, sabes que te quiero y que me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo de mi vida con tigo, pero tienes que saber algo muy importante de mí…-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo, yo te amo- me dijo Jazz

Justo cuando se lo pensaba decir, mi padre me dice que entre, yo le tuve que obedecer y dejar a medias mi conversación con Jasper, entre a mi casa, y al parecer mi padre se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con él chico, su primera expresión fue de preocupación.

Ahora, mi padre no me deja salir, y aproveche un momento en el que él se fue a trabajar y me escapé, yo le mandaba aviones de papel a Jasper para avisarle que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar y nos escaparíamos.

Salí de mi casa, corriendo, al llegar a la reja, estaba Jazz y al verme me dijo

-Alice, estas aquí…-

-Jazz, lo que te tenia que decir es que tengo una enfermedad que me carcome cada día, eso quiere decir que en cualquier día, a cualquier hora puedo morir- me salieron un poco de lagrimas al decir eso

-Alice… Alice esto no es posible, yo te amo-

-Jazz, quiero pasar mis últimos días contigo, me quiero ir de aquí, escaparme con la persona que mas amo en el mundo, mañana, cuando mi padre se valla al trabajo, nos escaparemos, claro, si tu quieres-

-Yo te amo y si quiero-

Me fui a mi casa, mi padre todavía no llegaba, por suerte mía. Le empecé a enviar algunos Aviones a Jasper y el me respondía. Después llego mi padre, viendo que yo tenía un avión, lo vio, me lo quito de la mano, lo arrugo y se fue sin decir nada, yo solo me puse a llorar muy desconsoladamente.

Siento que mi corazón deja de latir, ya no siento respiración.

**Un par de semanas después…**

Desde ese día, desde ese día que ya no me puedo mover, sentía el pi-pi-pi de la maquina que estaba a mi lado, yo solo me quería escapar de hay e ir a ver a mi amado Jasper. Con mis ultimas fuerzas llame a una enfermera y le dije

-¿Puede mandar una carta en forma de avión de papel diciendo mi estado de salud?- dije con una voz débil

-Sí, ¿a quien se lo paso?- me dijo muy simpáticamente

-solo tirela a la reja de allá- dije con una voz débil

-ok- lo tiro-

-Ya no puedo más- cerré los ojos y me quede dormida en un sueño sin fin…

**Espero que les allá gustado =) es mi primer one-chot (por cierto, quedo muerta), gracias por leerlos y dejen sus comentarios**


End file.
